


Un ubriaco molesto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nuova vita [2]
Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Drunkenness, Flash Fic, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Metro Man non ha mai detto a Megamind quello che prova per lui e lo vede autodistruggersi giorno dopo giorno.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa al contest “In Vino Veritas” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 407.★ Prompt/Traccia: 8. A è un poliziotto e viene chiamato perché B, troppo ubriaco, sta dando spettacolo pubblicamente. B è il suo ex/crush storica.





	Un ubriaco molesto

Un ubriaco molesto

 

Metro Man si sfilò il cappello da poliziotto bianco e si grattò la testa, sospirando pesantemente. La piazzetta era illuminata da dei lampioni e il terreno era formato da ghiaia aranciata. Intravide delle figure che si agitavano davanti a lui.

“Lasciatemi _sfare_!” gridò Megamind. Le sue guance erano arrossate e i suoi occhi erano liquidi, puzzava di alcool e aveva la camicia azzurra sporca di vomito. Spintonò un altro poliziotto e salì su una panchina, gridando. Rivoli di sudore scendevano sul suo capo stempiato e alto.

“Voglio essere lasciato solo!” sbraitò.

Una poliziotta si avvicinò a Metro Man e sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo la testa.

“Ormai sono una decina di minuti che sta dando spettacolo pubblicamente. Lo hanno trovato che si ubriacava davanti a ciò che rimane della scuola abbandonata, con una radio con _Bad_ di Micheal Jackson a tutto volume. Si è messo a gridare ed è corso fino a qui, ora se cerchiamo di portarlo via ci aggredisce.

Sei il nostro miglior agente e non sapevamo chi altro chiamare. Siamo sotto elezioni, il sindaco non può permettere che cose così vengano divulgate dai giornalisti” spiegò.

Metro Man si rimise il cappello e si nascose il viso con la mano, arrossendo.

“Lo conosco sin da quando siamo bambini. Si tratta di un mio compagno di classe, andavamo insieme proprio in quella scuola. Purtroppo i suoi genitori adottivi erano dei disonesti, entravano e uscivano dalla galera e lui non ha mai saputo seguire la retta via.

Da qui me ne occupo io” promise.

< Si può sapere perché una mente geniale come la tua non riesce a evitare di finire in situazioni come questa? > si chiese.

“Tu! Io ti odio! Proprio te, maledetto _perfiettino_ ” biascicò Megamind, riconoscendo il poliziotto che avanzava con passo celere verso di lui. Cercò di raggiungerlo con un pugno al viso.

Metro Man gli afferrò la mano, bloccandogliela.

Megamind cercò di colpirlo con un pugno dell’altra mano, ma scivolò giù dalla panchina.

Metro Man lo prese al volo e lo immobilizzò con le proprie braccia possenti, stringendolo contro il proprio petto muscoloso.

< Io, invece, sono sempre stato innamorato di te. Perché non te ne sei mai accorto? > si chiese.

“Andiamo. Una notte in guardina ti schiarirà le idee” disse.

“Polizia corrott…”. Iniziò a dire Megamind, ma crollò addormentato tra le braccia di Metro Man, russando rumorosamente.

“Quel tipo non solo è matto, ma proprio sbronzo” si lamentò uno dei poliziotti aggrediti.


End file.
